1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the remote control of engine functions using push-pull cables connected to operating levers of a fuel engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of ship-diesel and petrol engines, as well as other engines such as those used for current generators, it is often desirable or necessary that important motor functions be remotely controlled. In the case of diesel and petro engines the important motor function generally concerns the fuel injection (gas control), while in the case of ship engines it is additionally desirable to remotely control the reverse clutch. In practice, use is made of relatively long push-pull cables consisting of an outside cover in which an inner cable can move or slide. One end of the push-pull cable is connected to an engine function operating lever of the engine and the other end of the cable is connected to an operating handle remotely positioned from the engine, so that by moving this handle a given engine function can be controlled.
A disadvantage with conventional push-pull cables is that they have to be very long resulting in excessive cable play which causes inaccuracy in controlling engine functions.
The great cable length creates a considerable amount of friction between the inner cable and the outside cover. This friction may lead to an unequal load being present over the length of the cable resulting in the jamming and subsequent rupturing of the cable which is very undesirable where a reliable engine operation is desired. One might think of replacing the push-pull cables completely with an electronic remote control, but this would require such a severe change in engine construction that this option is not considered practical. If on the other hand, the push-pull cables are made shorter, the operating handles would have to be positioned so close to the engine that such a system would not be usable.